A Más and Menos One-shot
by puppy-anime-luvr
Summary: (Occurs after the episode "Titans Together") I own nothing but Lyra and Kat.


When everyone met back up at the tower Robin turned around at the front of the group by the giant window with a smile. "We finally took down the Brotherhood of Evil!" There was cheering and he continued when it was finished. "And it was with the help of all of you that keeps this world safe. But there were two more that you may have noticed without even realizing it. I'd like to introduce you all to Kat and Lyra!"

He pointed up at the ceiling and everyone looked. They were all confused as there were two copies of Starfire. They floated down to Robin and smiled. They twirled around to face everyone else and the one on Robin's left waved her left hand around in the air. If you looked closely you could see little sparkles following it's every movement. Soon they glowed a bright white for a split second. When it faded there were two small girls.

The one on the right wore a black sweater with a white heart in the middle and black jean shorts. For shoes she had simple white basketball sneakers with black laces. On her back was a black guitar case with a grey bull skull and a golden cross chain dangling from it. Her short hair was pink on the left side with a strip of black. On the right side it was black with a pink stripe. On the left black strip there was a white skull and crossbones hairpin. She had a soft, almost nonexistent smile that matched her calm blue eyes. (_** dreamself .me/d/iaiS**_)

The girl on the left had long, curly blonde hair with a pale blue flower headband. She had sparkling pink eyes to complement her perfect pale complexion and wide smile. She wore a long pale blue dress that covered her white flats. She also wore a white lace jacket and was holding a blue butterfly fan. (_** dreamself .me/d/hCH6**_)

They were probably the most opposite you would EVER see in two girls. One was obviously a frilly girly girl who loved the spotlight and the other was more of an innocent Gothic who couldn't care less. The most noticeable thing would probably be that they had caught the eye of a certain set of twins who were the same age.

Robin motioned towards the girl on the left. "This is Kat, she can copy anyone's ability and transfer it to anyone she pleases. All she has to do is touch that person once and she can remember it forever. The only downside is that she's mute."

She placed her closed fan in front of her and continued smiling looking around the room as Robin introduced the other girl who waved slightly before placing her hands in her sweater's front pocket. "This is Lyra. She can sing anything and anyone listening will do or feel exactly as she wants. She's even really good at coming up with her own songs on the spot."

She took out her completely black guitar and started strumming after giving the case to Robin and placed the strap over her shoulder. She started singing. Kat waved her fan and she glowed white before turning into Lyra and sang along.

_I don't think about it  
I don't think about it _  
_  
Misunderstood  
Everybody feels that way sometimes  
Oh oh oh oh  
I wish I could fit in with all the rest, but I  
Oh oh oh oh  
Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I don't care what people say, yeah _  
_  
cause I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it _  
_  
I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause  
I'm Living my life and I don't think about it_

A shooting star  
Twinkling across the sky at night  
Oh  
Near or far  
I'm wishing everything will be alright  
Oh oh oh oh  
Got my own dreams  
Got my own plan  
Gonna get there any way I can  
cause I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I won't cry any tears  
I'll just life without fear  
I'm so happy cause I'm  
Living my life and I don't think about it

Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I don't care people say, yeah  
cause I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause I'm  
Livin my life and I don't think about it

I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause I'm  
Living my life and I don't think about it

Think about it  
Think about it

I don't think about it

Cause I'm living my life and I don't think about it

When she finished everyone clapped and Kat turned back. What they didn't notice was that Más and Menos were staring with dreamy gazes and smiles.


End file.
